Shinobi and Wands
by Two Leaf Scrub
Summary: Harry Potter is in need of protection, so who does Dumbledore call? The shinobi of Konoha of course! My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi and Wands**

Summary: Harry Potter is in need of protection, so who does Dumbledore call? The shinobi of Konoha of course!

Time: This takes place after Sasuke leaves, so sorry, no Sasuke, and the shinobi are around 14. It also takes place during Harry and the gang's fifth year.

Author notes: Hello everyone, I am Two Leaf Scrub! But please call me Scrub. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. An overused concept, but one I like. Anyways, my japanese sucks, so I will limit it as much as possible. If I don't get at least one review, I guess I'll just dump it. Anyways, enjoy!

Two Leaf Scrub

Today wasn't any day special, as far as Uzumaki Naruto was concerned. But Tsunade-baa-chan had called him in from his training with Jiraiya. So it had better be important. As far as he could see, she had called all of the Rookie 8 and Team Gai.

'What could she want all of us for?' Sakura thought to herself, waiting for her sensei to speak.

Naruto tapped his feet impatiently and then finally called out, "Are we here for a reason, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto questioned, holding his arms out for empasist.

"Eh? Oh, right." Tsunade muttered, after relazing there was indeed people in front of her. A serious look crossed over her face as she announced, "You have all been called on for a mission. A long term mission. You all are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in order to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort."

The Godaime received blanks looks from all of them.

"Who?" Naruto asked raising his hand slightly.

"And where?" Sakura added in.

"Harry Potter is being sought after by a man by the name of Voldemort. He needs your protection when he goes to school this year at Hogwarts, so you will be going as exchange students from Japan."

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asked, before Naruto could ask any pointless questions.

"Er, yes, I think so. You're all leaving tomorrow at 8, so please be ready. Your senseis will talk to your parents about how long you will be away-"

"How long _will_ we be away?" Kiba butted in.

Tsunade sighed. "For the duration of the school year, which is about 10 months."

Ino gasped. "We have to be away _that _long? And go back to _school_?"

Tsunade nodded. "You have to be around him at all times. Now please be polite to them and remember to speak english!" Tsunade called, ushuring them out the door. "See you in 10 months!" And shut the door in their faces.

The shinobi blinked and then shrugged.

"I'm going to go pack. It's too troublesome to wait till tomorrow." Shikamaru stated and walked down the hallway.

"I will go tell Gai-sensei about this youthful mission and say goddbye!" Lee announced and ran off down the hallway, leaving Tenten shaking her head and following slowly behind, and Neji emotionlessly following her.

The rest just shrugged and ran off in their separate ways to go pack and say their goodbyes.

End Chp. 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi and Wands**

Summary: Harry Potter is in need of protection, so who does Dumbledore call? The shinobi of Konoha of course!

Author notes: Hello again everyone!! No reviews yet, but maybe you need another chapter. So here! Another chapter lol! Anyways, enjoy!

Two Leaf Scrub

"Waffle" Speak

'Waffle' Thought

"_Waffle_" Japanese (Until they get to Hogwarts, they will be speaking Japanese)

_**Bring! Bring!**_

"Ugh…" Naruto smacked his alarm clock and groggily looked at it. "Mmmm, 7:50." He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. And then snapped them back open and looked at his alarm clock again. "7:50?! I'm going to be late!"

He jumped out of his bed and ran around his apartment, grabbing his signature orange jumpsuit and throwing it on before grabbing his pack and heading out the door. He gazed back at his home before shutting and locking the door and headed for the gates of Konoha.

As he arrived, several people were already there, including Hinata, Neji, Shino, and an asleep Shikamaru.

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted nosily.

Hinata blushed and look down, tapping her finger together.

"G-good morning N-naruto-kun."

Shikamaru grunted. "It's too early Naruto. This mission is already troublesome."

"You say everything's troublesome Shikamaru." Ino said, walking up to them and dropping her pack.

"Because everything _is_ troublesome." He muttered back in response.

Soon, the rest of the shinobi filtered in, Kiba being the last, with a still asleep Akamaru on his head and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Okay, I think everyone's here now. Tenten, you will be in charge of everyone and what they do." Tenten grinned happily at Tsunade. "Remember, you're guarding Harry Potter." Several nods from them and she continued, "Also remember, you're all _students_, okay? No funny business out there." This was directed at Naruto and Kiba who both looked away.

"How will we get there Hokage-sama?" Lee asked.

"By this." Tsunade pulled out a tin can from under her sleeve.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, sensei? That's a tin can." Sakura stated nervously, afraid her sensei was perhaps going through a mental meltdown.

"I know Sakura. It's called a portkey. In about 2 minutes you will all be teleported to Diagon Alley where you will met Dumbledore and get your school supplies."

"Who is Dumbledore?" Tenten asked.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. Remember, please be kind and protect Harry. Good luck." With that, Tsunade handed them the tin can and scooted off to the side. "You all have to touch!" She called out, and within a few moments all of the teenaged shinobi were gone. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." She muttered and walked back towards the hokage tower. Meanwhile….

_Crash Bang!_

"_Owwww!"_ Naruto yelled out. "_Get off of me Kiba!_"

"_Tell Chouji to get off of me and maybe I will!_" Kiba snapped back, Akamaru barking in response.

Chouji get off of him, and Kiba got off of Naruto.

"_So we're here?_" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" A cheerful voice called out in English. The shinobi turned around to face a man with sliver hair, and a sliver beard that could be tucked into his belt. His blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles, and he smiled at them.

"Are you Dumbledore?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am Dumbledore. You are the shinobi I presume?"

Tenten and several others nodded.

"Good! Now please, let us go and get your school supplies! School, starts in two days you know!"

With that Dumbledore and the ninjas went off to go get their robes, wands, and the like before school started.

End Chap 2

Author's note: I know my chapters are short, but I'm trying to make them longer. I swear!! Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I told ya I'd get another chapter up soon! Ok, later than I thought, but I unexpectdly got in show choir and with band and homework...Anyways, I think I see a vulture flying over my house...Creepy. Anyways, I still need more votes on who to bring in!!!! Thanks to everyone who did review!

-Two Leaf Scrub

I almost forgot again!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto!

"Waffle" Speak

'Waffle' Thought

"_Waffle_" Japanese (Until they get to Hogwarts, they will be speaking Japanese)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shinobi had finished their shopping two days before and were now standing in front of platform 9 3/4.

"I refuse to go throught _that_." Naruto stated, pointing bluntly at the solid looking wall.

"It's perfectly alright, Naruto. It's just an illusion." Dumbledore smiled down at Naruto, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, so you mean it's a genjutsu?" Sakura questioned.

"Something like it I suppose."

"This is troublesome..."

Neji snorted. "I'll go through first then." And took off a running start. And disappeared through the wall.

Soon after everyone else followed, Naruto a bit reluntecly, and found themselves looking at a scarlet train. Dumbledore stood behind them and smiled again.

"I shall be leaving you all now. Just get on the train and find a compartment. You all know who you are to look after, correct?"

Several nodded and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Good luck then, and I shall be seeing you all at Hogwarts." With that Dumbledore was gone and the shinobi clambered onto the train.

"I'm bored." Naruto stated for the tenth time. Sakura glared at him for the ninth time.

"We've been on here for ten minutes Naruto, go wander around the train or something."

With that Naruto eyes gleamed and he jumped up.

"What a great idea Sakura-chan! Anybody want to go with me?"

Shikamaru was sleeping by the window, Neji and Tenten were talking about something, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru had gone to a different compartment, Sakura was reading a local paper, Ino was trying to get Sakura'a attention, and Chouji was eating chips.

"I shall go with you!" Lee said, standing up and saluting Naruto.

"Alright, let's go!" And with that Naruto and Lee slid opened the door and were out of the compartment.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I think we're lost."

The two shinobi looked questionably one way down the train and then the other.

"I think you are right Naruto."

"I think this one might be it." Naruto said, his hand on the handle of the door.

"Yosh! Let's open it!"

With that Naruto and Lee slid open the door and found themselves looking into the wrong compartment. But this one was way more interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for cliffies!!! Haha, sorry, but I need to go get ready for band now! Any and all ideas are welcome! And review! Por favor? I'll finish this one tomorrow! I promise!

Toodles!

Scrub


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinobi and Wands**

Summary: Harry Potter is in need of protection, so who does Dumbledore call? The shinobi of Konoha of course!

Author notes: Hey, here's the other half! I would've had it up yesterday, but my mom put my notebook somewhere and I couldn't find it til today! TT evil mom…..Anyways, enjoy!

Two Leaf Scrub

"Waffle" Speak

'Waffle' Thought

"_Waffle_" Japanese (Until they get to Hogwarts, they will be speaking Japanese)

Harry Potter was having a relatively normal day. Run through platform 9 ¾, meet up with Ron and Hermonie, and grab a compartment. They couldn't find an empty one, so they found themselves seated with someone reading a magazine upside and introducing herself as Luna Lovegood. Yes, today was relatively normal for the "boy-who-lived." Until the door slid open and to strangely dressed teenagers poked their heads in.

"_Lee, who are these people? Why do they look so familiar?"_

"_I believe the dark haired one is Harry Potter. We are so lucky to have found him!"_

Naruto continued to stare at them, Luna still reading her magazine and oblivious, until Lee poked him.

"_It's unyouthful to stare at them Naruto."_

"_Ah, gomen."_

"Hey, Hermonie. What language are the speaking?" Ron asked poking her sharply. She gave him a quick glare before answering.

"I'm pretty sure it's Japanese. I don't know why they're here though."

Naruto grinned and switched over to english.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is Rock Lee!" Lee proceeded to give them a blinding smile and a thumbs up. "And we're, uhm, we're…" Naruto turned to Lee._ "What are we again?"_

"Why we are exchange students! We have come here to learn your ways!" With that he gave them another blinding smile and thumbs up.

Hermonie nodded. "That makes sense."

Meanwhile, back in the shinobi compartment…..

"_They've been gone for a while_." Sakura noted.

"_They probably just got lost_." Ino declared. "_It was Naruto after all_."

Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome. If they're lost we have to find them."

"_Okay, but someone needs to stay here_." Sakura said, looking over everyone. "_Shikamaru, you can stay_," Shikamaru just opened one eye and nodded slightly. "_Neji, you should come, and anyone else is welcome to come_." Shikamaru and Chouji stayed behind, while everyone else left the compartment.

"_Let's find them quick. I think the train's going to stop soon_." With that Neji activated the bayakugan and searched the train. "_Found them_." He muttered. "_They're up near the front_." With that, the small group of shinobi trudged after Neji. "_They're in another compartment, talking to some of the students, it looks like."_

"_Come on, let's hurry up. This train spooks me out and I wanna get back to the compartment." _Tenten said, and Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

A/N: I know, short chapter again. You don't mind, do you? Just tell me, do you guys like this chapter length, or do you want it longer? Thanks for all the reviews again! They are greatly appreciated and all very nice! Now leave more! Bwhahahahaha!!!!!!


End file.
